Recently, for energy saving and environmental conservation, incorporation of an idle reduction function in such a work vehicle as a hydraulic excavator has been demanded. The idle reduction function refers to a function to automatically stop an engine when an idling state of a work vehicle has continued for a prescribed time period. The idling state means a state that a work vehicle stands by while an engine remains operating.
In this regard, depending on working by the work vehicle, activation of the idle reduction function may cause inconvenience. Therefore, a technique of providing a switch allowing selection as to whether or not to activate the idle reduction function has been proposed (PTD 1). With such a feature, a wide variety of matters demanded of the work vehicle can be addressed.